During recent years, more and more MIMO devices are being used. A MIMO signal consists of a number of individual partial MIMO signals in the same frequency range with the same carrier frequency, emitted by different antennas in order to achieve spatial diversity.
In order to generate a MIMO signal, conventionally a completely separate signal generator is used for each MIMO signal. Especially in a measuring setup, this requires a great deal of individual measurement devices. For example, US 2017/0187477 A1 shows such a MIMO device.
Accordingly, one object of the invention among others is to provide a MIMO signal generator, measuring system and measuring method, which allow for generating a MIMO signal with a minimum number of components.